


Devilish Showdown

by Circus_Craze



Series: Sammy Lawrence and The Projectionist [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Author Is Not Good At Fight Scenes, Gore, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, inspired by prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: After getting seperated from Norman, Sammy goes to look for him and finds him in a part of Bendy Land. However, trouble arises when the two run into Bendy.This was inspired and requested by Jean Descole.





	Devilish Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this was a prompt sent in by Jean Descole. I decided to just post it as a new work. I hope all of you enjoy.
> 
> Tw: Graphic depictions of violence, gore, injury, and blood/ink.

I snuck past the still ride, careful not to make a sound. The ride appeared lifeless, but I knew better. The octopus ride was very much alive, as the corpse of the butcher gang member seems to have found out the hard way. I've seen it in action. It seems the man inside couldn't see well, or maybe insanity had taken root inside. Either way, I was hoping to avoid the fight. It would take time I didn't have, and I didn't want to kill. Not when I didn't have to.

I was looking for Norman. We had gotten separated. We were out when he went to chase after butcher gang members. I tried to follow, but I lost him. I looked everywhere, even on level fourteen, but he was nowhere to be found on level fourteen. There were a few times he wandered down lower down to an area like level fourteen. Maybe he had went there instead.

Here I was. I needed the switch to open the last door. I spotted it but didn't speed up, instead continuing to quietly make my way over. I flipped the switch, but unfortunately it made a noise that was heard. The ride roared to life. I backed away. I had an axe that I could use, but I'd rather not bother. 

I kept pressed against the wall when I could, dodging and staying away from the arms and carts. It was going so fast that a hit would most definitely break something. I didn't want to risk it. It wouldn't take much to get to the exit. Just a bit further. It didn't take long. I made it and quickly left the room. 

I went to flip the switch at the power station. The only one left was number four. That one was for maintenance, where Norman was. I had no idea how he managed to get in there, but I knew he was there. He had probably reverted back to his mindless state. I'd have to help him, then we could go back to our sanctuary where it was safe. Cuddles would be a must after we got there. 

I went into the area, seeing posters of Bendy riding a train. I went ahead to see the sign. "The Buddy Boris Railway huh?" I doubted Boris would ever come here willingly. I didn't blame him for that. Turning the corner, I saw a stairway leading into a pool of ink. I knew this was going to be dangerous for me. I was even more unfamiliar with the layout of the area than I was with level fourteen. I was sure Norman's feet had mapped every single centimeter of the area. He would definitely have an advantage.

As I stepped down the stairs, I could see the light from his projector already hitting the ink and the walls. It bobbed as he walked, the heavy sound of his footsteps in the ink reaching my ears. The light grew closer as he came into view. 

I stayed still, watching to see if he was going to come this way. He didn't, instead going on ahead in his fixed loops. I waited for a moment before stepping into the ink, cautious of the noise and ripples each movement made. 

The area was a lot like level fourteen in regard to the ink and loneliness. It seemed nothing dared to venture here either. I didn't know why anything would though. Perhaps everything stayed away because they knew this was also his territory. 

There were some lights around which made it a bit easier to see. I followed Norman, noticing a tape. I wouldn't bother it. It was too risky. I needed to figure out how I could get to Norman. The easiest way would probably be to follow and see where he went by on his loops, so that's what I did. I noticed the switch that would probably open the doors for us to leave again. It was for lift control I saw as I got closer. I continued to follow Norman, then I decided now was the time. We were back at the lift control switch, Norman only a bit ahead of me. I flipped it.

Norman let out an ear-splitting screech, spinning around to face me. I raised a hand to shield my eyes. "Norman, it's me! Sammy!"

Norman started over, looking more curious than hostile. He tilts his head, reaching for the mask I was wearing. He lifted it up, looking at my face. His light dimmed and when I opened my eyes, I saw he seems to have recognized me. He whined and pulled me in for a hug. I dropped my axe on the ground to hug him back.

"It's alright Norman. I'm here." I rubbed his back gently. "I came to find you. You're back now. You remember who I am and everything before this, right?"

He nodded, using some of the ink on the floor to write on the wall. "I saw the butcher gang and had to chase them. Then I remember static. Couldn't think. It took me here."

"I see. Well, don't worry. All we need to do is go up to get the switch to open the door and then we can go back home to our sanctuary, okay?"

Norman nods again. I pick up my axe and offer him my hand. He takes it and we go upstairs. The switch isn't that hard to find. I flip it, the area going mostly dark. It seems Norman's light is the only thing lighting up the place. He lets out a cry of alarm before clinging to me. I never thought of the possibility before, but maybe he's afraid of the dark.

"It's okay; I'm here." I squeeze his hand. "It seems the switch must have knocked the power out here. I'm sure we'll be fine. Let's start heading back." He and I started to head back, stopping when the lights came back on. "It must have been too much power." He and I headed back down the stairs into the ink. 

We started back the way we came. I looked around, trying to keep an eye on behind us. Something could try to sneak up on us. I wouldn't have been surprised, but nothing was there. Norman was a couple steps ahead of me as we went up the steps. 

I don't know how we didn't notice the ink veins. Maybe they weren't on the walls this time, or maybe we were just distracted. I wasn't sure. Norman stepped to the surface and he turned, letting out a loud screech. I didn't know what he was screeching at, but then I saw Bendy punch him right in his projector. He stumbled, hitting the miracle station with a loud sound. He turned to look at Bendy, ready to attack the demon who had attacked him.

I couldn't let Norman fight Bendy alone. If Bendy wanted to hurt Norman, he'd have to hurt me, too. I let out a cry as I stabbed the axe as hard as I could into his back. Bendy roared in surprise and anger, turning around. He ripped the axe out of his back and dropped it. He punched me before digging his claws into my side. I could feel him tear out chunks of me. His claws were torn out of me as I fell down, breathing heavily. I could feel the ink falling from my wounds, or was it blood? I didn't know. I was knocked out of it when I heard Norman screech and punch Bendy. 

Bendy returned the blow with one of his own. I looked up in alarm to see that Bendy had Norman in the air. He looked like he was about to break his neck. I rammed into him, making him drop Norman. I tried to get away and grab the axe, but Bendy caught my arm, his grip seeming to crush my bones. I let out a groan that quickly turned into a cry of pain as he twisted my arm, continuing to twist until a sickening crack was heard. 

Norman came back, using his claws to scratch Bendy's face. Bendy managed to grab his projector and rammed it into the wall with one hand. The other still had me. I watched Norman shake it off just in time for Bendy to twist my arm the other way. It was still crushed in his grip as he raked his claws down my arm. I cried out loudly in pain. Norman's screech drowned it out as he slammed into Bendy. I fell, dragging myself to the axe. I had it in my hand, ready to go over to use it when Bendy slammed Norman into me. We both fell, the blade of the axe buried deep inside of my stomach as I fell on it. Norman instantly got up as I let out a weak groan. 

I heard the fight go on before it seems Bendy left. The ink veins slowly faded, or maybe it was just my vision. I heard a man's voice asking if we were alright, followed by Norman's light being shone on me and his worried whine. 

"Nor-man?" I croaked out. I couldn't even reach for him. My one hand was coated with blood from my wound, and the other was limp, twisted and throbbing. 

The man must have noticed the axe because I heard a gasp. "Oh no." He knelt down by me. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Hang in there."

My eyelids felt so heavy. I heard Norman whine again, the noise sounding a bit more urgent this time. I slowly pulled my hand out from under me, reaching for him. I could taste my own inky blood in my mouth. I hurt. Everything hurt. "I'm sorry, Norman. I don't think I'm making it out of this one. Get out of here and be free for me, okay? I love you.” A moment later, everything faded away to black. Norman's screech was the last thing I heard.


End file.
